


It’s Only Fair

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Tw canonical character death mention: dally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: “I think if you were to kiss me right now, Steve Randle, I would die” Pony breathed out. His cheeks were as red as Steve had ever seen them.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It’s Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts).



Steve didn’t know how he got stuck going to the state fair with the kid Curtis. Grant it, he wasn’t exactly a kid anymore, Ponyboy was twenty. Still. Steve wasn’t very excited.

Usually he would be going with Soda or Dally. But Soda was stuck at work and Dally was just, well, dead.   
So that’s how he got stuck in the car with Ponyboy for a half hour, driving to the fair.

It was a silent car ride between the two of them, the only sounds being the music from Steve’s loud car radio and the road under his tires. 

He pulled into a small spot in the field that had been cleared for a parking lot, getting out of the car. 

“Whatcha wanna do?” Steve asked, shrugging, finally breaking the silence between them. 

“Ferris wheel?” Pony suggested, a huge smile growing on his face. 

“Really? You’re that guy, huh?” Steve teased, falling in rhythm with Pony towards the Ferris wheel. 

“So? Scared?” Pony retorted, elbowing Steve in the side. 

“Watch it, I’ll leave ya here” Steve joked, shoving him back. 

The line wasn’t very long so they were able to get on one of the seats, it was snug but not bad. 

Steve took a deep breath in as the ride started to move, questioning the safety of the mechanics. 

“You really are scared, ha” Pony teased. 

“I just don’t like heights” Steve shot “and I could easily shove you off.”

“If you’re gonna at least wait until the top. I wanna see the sunset from up there” Pony smiled. 

Steve couldn’t help but pick up on the fact that Pony looked, almost attractive. 

His auburn hair blowing softly as the ride progressed, his eyes sparking with glee, and his mouth slightly parted in awe. 

“What are ya looking at Steve?” Pony asked, grinning still. 

“Just don’t wanna look down” Steve shrugged, only half lying. 

“Coward” Pony chucked. 

“What did you call me?” Steve gasped, surprised. 

“A coward” Pony repeated, a smirk settling onto his face. 

“If we weren’t sixty feet off the ground I’d slug you” Steve growled, finally peeling his eyes off of Pony. 

Pony just laughed and he continued to look around the skyline in awe. It made Steve feel safe for some reason. 

After a few more minutes they exited the ride, Pony thanked the operator and Steve wiped his sweaty palms on pants. 

“What now?” he inquired, looking over at Pony again as they walked aimlessly. 

“Wanna play some games?” Pony suggested “I got money.”

“It’s fine, I’ll pay” Steve smiled, bumping Pony’s shoulder again. Maybe the night wasn’t gonna be so bad. 

They made their way over to the carnival side of the fair, weaving in between booths until they found one they liked.

“Oh hell yeah” Steve exclaimed, looking over at a booth that required you to throw rubber balls at the clowns faces. 

“If you know three down you win a stuffed bear!” Pony read excitedly. 

“You want one?” Steve looked over at Pony, his smile took up his whole face. 

“Sure!” Pony cheered, his face lighting up even more.   
Steve chuckled to himself, shaking his head and handing the booth’s attendant a dollar. The guy handed Steve three balls. 

Steve was a good arm. Especially since he played football with Darry and the guys on weekends. So he took a step back and aimed, easily knocking down clown after clown after clown.

“Congratulations, you win” the booth attendant said enthusiastically “which animal do you want?”

Steve nodded to Pony to pick one out. Pony grabbed a light brown teddy bear and gave it a squeeze. 

“Thanks Steve!” Pony grinned, turning back to Steve. 

“No problem” Steve shrugged. He felt weird. Not a bad weird. Just weird as he continued to admire the youngest Curtis’s smile. 

“You’re a dork” Steve pointed out as they began to walk again. 

“I’m not the sap who won his date a stuffed animal” Pony smirked, pointing out the romantic trope right back at him. 

“Date?” Steve questioned. 

“Relax, I was only kidding,” Pony reassured Steve. 

“That sucks” Steve shrugged, almost unaware of what he was saying. 

“What?” Pony asked confused, trying to meet Steve’s gaze.

“I said, ‘that sucks’” Steve repeated, suddenly beginning to understand the way he had been feeling all night. Maybe even the last few years.

“What are you saving Steve?” Pony asked, stopping walking and grabbing Steve’s arm, making him stop as well. 

“I mean, it sucks you aren’t my date” Steve gulped, a smile nipping at the corner of his lips. 

“Who says I’m not?” Pony shrugged, a smile beginning to form in his own face.

“Well damn then, what are you saying now, Curtis?” Steve smirked, taking a step towards Pony. 

“You're acting like I haven’t had a massive crush on you since I was ten” Pony laughed, feeling his hand brush against Steve’s. 

“Wait, really?” Steve questioned, he would have never guessed it.

“Yeah, really, idiot” Pony laughed, a small blush creeping onto his face.

Steve looked around before grabbing Pony’s hand and pulling him behind a booth, out of sight from anyone that could be walking by. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Steve pressed, still holding onto Pony’s hand. 

“Are you kidding me? I thought you hated my guts!”

“Golly Pony, I could never hate you” Steve smiled, running his other hand up to cup Pony’s jawline. 

“I think if you were to kiss me right now, Steve Randle, I would die” Pony breathed out. His cheeks were as red as Steve had ever seen them. 

“Oh well I can’t have that happen” Steve commented, rubbing his thumb gently against Ponyboy’s jawline. 

“Shut up and kiss me already” Pony replied, rolling his eyes, making Steve raise a brow at Pony’s upfrontness. But nonetheless he obliged. 

He leaned in, still cupping Pony’s face and placed a demonically passionate tender kiss upon Pony’s lips. He felt Pony’s arms wrap around his back and pull Steve closer, nearly making him laugh into the warm kiss. The kiss lasted another few seconds before they both pulled away, not before Pony gave Steve’s lips another cute small quick peck.

“How come I haven’t done that before?” Steve chuckled, running his thumb over Pony’s bottom lip, feeling him let out a shaky breath against it. 

“Maybe to make up for it, you could do it again?” Pony suggested, his green eyes looking deep into Steve’s brown ones. 

“Gladly” Steve beamed, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
